In recent years, navigation systems have become increasingly prevalent in automobiles to assist drivers in locating their intended destinations. A navigation system generally operates by analyzing position data provided by Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites and received by a GPS receiver. Navigation systems may also analyze position or motion data from other sources, including motion sensors and digital maps, to determine the position and velocity of a vehicle.
Typically, the navigation system displays a detailed digital map for the driver of an automobile to view. In addition to vehicle location, the map may also include features such as streets, buildings, rivers, restaurants, gas stations, or other points of interest. The map data may be stored in solid state memory (e.g., ROM or flash memory), optical media (e.g., CD or DVD), magnetic media (e.g., a hard disk drive), or the like. One scheme is to have a base map permanently stored in ROM that can be augmented with detailed information for a particular region that the driver is interested in. The map data may generally be updated by coupling the receiver to the updated data using several types of computer connections including, but not limited to, wired connections (e.g., USB), wireless connections (e.g., Bluetooth and Wi-Fi), and card readers.
Navigation systems may also display routes to destinations and maneuvers (e.g., turns or merges) needed to reach the destination. As the vehicle changes position, a vehicle position marker on the map may change to reflect the updated position of the vehicle. Alternatively, the digital map may be scrolled, while the vehicle position marker may be fixed at a predetermined position, such as the center of the display. Further, navigation systems may include an audio output for providing voice directions (e.g., “turn left on Main Street in one mile”) so that the driver does not have to look away from the road to determine the directions to a destination.
To date, three approaches to automobile navigation systems have been most commonly used. The first is an automobile navigation system that is pre-integrated into the automobile. These systems usually include a large display that may be built into the dash of an automobile. These built-in systems may also be connected to systems of the automobile (e.g., audio system, speedometer, or the like) to further enhance the performance of the navigation system. These systems are typically very costly, and it may be difficult to add them to cars aftermarket.
The second approach is a portable navigation device (PND) that may be sold to users that do not have a pre-installed car navigation system. Portable navigation devices generally include a GPS receiver, digital maps, a display, audio output, and a user interface (e.g., a touch screen). PND's have become a popular solution for aftermarket car applications. However, these portable navigation devices may also be expensive because they include GPS hardware, proprietary map data, and other costly features.
The third and most recent approach is a mobile phone with a built in GPS receiver. GPS enabled mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular. One particularly attractive aspect of GPS enabled mobile phones is the relatively low cost to provide a user the additional GPS and navigation functions. Its compact size makes it even more portable as compared to PND. However, the display size of most mobile phones is around two to three inches, which makes them inconvenient for drivers to view and operate while driving an automobile.
It is against this background that the systems and methods for connecting and operating portable GPS enabled devices in automobiles have been invented.